Salvador García (Video Game)
Rafael García, referred to as Rafa in his appearance and Pipo by his grandchildren, is an original character in Telltale Games's The Walking Dead: Season Three. He is the father of David and Javier. Pre-Apocalypse Baltimore, Maryland Nothing is known about his life before or as the outbreak began, other than that he had a wife, a brother and at least two sons, Javier and David. Post-Apocalypse Season 3 "Ties That Bind - Part 1" Shortly after the outbreak, he died from an unknown illness. Most of his family except for his son, Javier were present when he was on his deathbed. Before Rafa dies he scanned the room looking for Javier, not even noticing his other son, David right by him. By the time Javier makes it home, Rafa has already passed away. When Rafa re-animates, Marianna leaves his room to refill his cup and reveals to Mrs. García and Hector that Rafa is "awake". Hector follows her upstairs to find his brother standing in the corner of his bedroom. After removing Mariana from the room, he approaches his seemingly alive brother, asking him how this was possible. Suddenly, his reanimated brother attacks him, shoving him through a closet. Before Rafael could bite him, Javier and David appear to restrain Rafael, giving Hector time to escape and ensure that Kate and his son were safe, but is scratched on the arm. Mrs. García walks into the room, asking what was happening. David explains that Rafael had just attacked his brother. Heedless of Rafael's snapping jaws, she tries to comfort her husband, only to be bitten on the cheek in the process. Stunned, she backs away into the arms of Kate and Javier. Javier breaks a part of the bedframe and strikes Rafael to death, saving David's life. "From the Gallows" Rafael will appear in this episode in a flashback.https://twitter.com/telltalegames/status/867032385312899072 Killed Victims This list shows the victims Rafael García has killed: *Mrs. García (Caused, Infected) *Hector García (Caused, Infected) Death Killed By *Cancer (Alive) It was revealed in Episode 5: From The Gallows, that Rafael was diagnosed with cancer, so it is presumed that it was the cause of his death. *Javier García (Zombified) With the family's little knowledge of the outbreak, Rafael became hostile towards his family. After a short struggle of trying to get Rafael to calm down, he is finally put down by Javier. Relationships Mrs. García While Rafael and Mrs. Garcia's relationship was not much explored, it can be assumed they loved each-other very much. When Rafael died, Mrs. García was devastated. After Rafael reanimated, Mrs. Garcia tried to comfort her husband, but is bitten on the cheek, causing her inevitable death. Hector García While Hector and Rafael's relationship was not much explored, it can be assumed that they had a strong relationship that had endured for many years. Hector chose to be present at Rafael's house in the days before his passing, offering as much as he could for his family. Hector was saddened by his brother's death, trying to comfort Mrs. García in the memory of her husband. Hector offers to handle Rafael's body, though he is unable to make a call to anybody. When Mariana startlingly announces that Rafael was awake, the adults all go to his room to investigate. Hector is dumbfounded that Rafael was standing in his room as if he had not been deathly ill the previous few days. Not knowing that his brother had died and reanimated as a walker, he approached his brother, only to be attacked and bitten on the arm. Hector was only saved from his brother by his two nephews, recovering from his attack quietly as he watched Rafael attack and bite his wife. Javier strike Rafael with a part of his bedframe to save David. David García David is not seen interacting with his father in the game, but David notes he was jealous of Rafael loving Javier more than David, as he explains that Rafael didn't even notice his presence by his deathbed. Given how devastated he was over his father's death, David was evidently attached to him. Javier García Although they were never seen interacting on-screen, it is assumed that Javier and his father had a stable family relationship. Upon reaching home, Javier was deeply saddened when David told him that their father had passed away and that he wasn't there for the final time. Before passing away on his deathbed, David expressed that he was 'scanning' the room, looking for Javier, showing that he loved Javier. When his father had reanimated as a zombie and was attacking David, Javier apologized to him before reluctantly killing him. Mariana García Mariana had a positive relationship with her grandfather, affectionately calling him "Pipo". She also gave him water when he asked for it. Mariana was the first to see Rafael as a walker and was deeply saddened when he and attacked Hector. Kate García While the depth of Kate and Rafael's relationship was never explored, it can be assumed that they had a stable relationship. Kate cared for Rafael in the days before his death and was saddened when he passed. She offered her condolences to his family. When Mariana startlingly announces that Rafael was awake, everyone follows her upstairs to his room. Kate was shocked to see Rafael attack his own family in such a feral manner as using his teeth, subsequently expressing horror when Javier struck him in the head with part of a bedframe, though she recovered quickly to help get her stepchildren to the hospital. Gabriel García To Be Added Appearances Video Game Season 3 *"Ties That Bind - Part 1" (Flashback, Zombified) *"Ties That Bind - Part 2" (Flashback, Photograph) *"Above The Law" (Flashback, Photograph) *"From the Gallows" (Flashback) Trivia *His name can be guessed by the fact that Hector calls him "Rafa", a shorthand for Rafael. *Rafael is the first character to die in Season Three. **Rafael is also the first walker Javier killed. Category:Deceased Category:Video Game Category:Season 3 Characters